bendrownedfandomcom-20200214-history
Where It All Began
Where It All Began is a fan fiction written by The_Captain's_Hat, detailing the origins of BEN. Only the first chapter was posted. Preface First off, Most of this is came up at the spot, if I like it, it may become much larger, but don't bank on it. Also, this is indeed my first, first person perspective, so bear with it, thank you. Story Chapter 1: Enter Ben Most of my childhood is a blur, but I guess that's because I died at an early age. Hello, you must already know who I am, my name is Ben. Yes, Ben, not BEN. You see, BEN is a very spiteful person, or BEN is my spiteful side. If you suffered the same thing I suffered, you would understand, so I'll try to make you understand: From what I've been told, I was born April 23, 1991. I was a strange looking baby, or so said the doctor, I was born with that dreaded smile. I couldn't help to smile for every occasion, and people would just flinch at the site of it, and trust me, being as young as I was, it made me smile even more. My smiling had become controllable by the time I had entered Kindergarten, which by then I understood why people were scared of it. That smile, it wasn't right. I met this kid in Kindergarten... Actually, I met a few kids there. After a couple of days, we had become the bestest friends. They're names were Jadusable, Alex, Ifrit, Rosa, and Chris. Ifrit was a couple of grades higher than me, he was like a second grader, which was pretty awesome to have a second grader friend. Jadusable went on bragging about how his family is going to purchase a Nintendo 64 as soon as it comes out, but I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was talking about, we were all about four years old, except Ifrit... He was like six. So one day, all my friends, except for Ifrit, he was sick that day, were all out playing on the playground, we were playing tag. I was chasing after Alex, and what can I say, he was pretty quick, and nobody ever caught him. "You see Ben, I'm the best there is!" Alex shouted from behind the slide. "I'm going to get you Alex!" I shouted as I dove off the slide, barely missing his shirt. Alex laughed, and sprinted away as I dusted myself off. I watched him hide again, and that's when a sudden idea occurred to me, what if I was to stalk him? Make him run, and then trap him? Slowly, I walked up to him, my eyes were gleaming. "I"m going to get you Alex, if it's the last thing I do..." I whispered, and continued to sneak up to him. Alex had peaked around the corner, and screamed. He did a somersault, and sprinted the other way. I stomped my foot, it just wasn't fair. I turned around, and then I saw what made Alex so scared. Standing in front of me was a giant person, he was either a fifth grader or he failed so many classes that he's here because he has to be here. "H-h-h-hello..." I stuttered, and took a step back. "What are you doing?" The big guy asked. "I-i-i-i-i was j-j-j-just playing tag..." I said, and took another step back. "Sound like fun, can I join?" The big guy said, and took a step forward. That's when I got an idea. This guy looked fast enough, what if I were to use him to catch Alex? "Sure! What's your name?" I asked. "My name?" The big guy asked, and I nodded, "My name Kelbris." "Well, Kelbris, welcome to the game!" I exclaimed, and looked back onto the playground. "I've got a mission for you." "Kelbris like missions!" he stated loudly. The poor guy probably can't even spell mission. "I need you to chase after someone, you know the kid that ran away before?" I asked, and the big guy nodded, "I want you to grab him." Kelbris nodded, and turned towards the playground. "Wait, I've got a better idea." I said, and Kelbris, who started to move, tripped and fell down. "Better idea?" Kelbris asked. "Yeah, I'll find him, then I'll signal for you to catch him, how about that?" I asked. Kelbris nodded, and sat down, putting his back on the wall. "Kelbris wait." he said. I grinned, this big oaf will do anything I ask him too, this was just to perfect. I walked back onto the playground, when Jadusable ran up to me. "Ben, I found another guy, he's a lot of fun!" Jadusable said, and grabbed my arm. I didn't care that now Jadusable was supposed to be it, I wanted to tag Alex. "Who did you find?" I asked. "His name is Ryukaki!" Jadusable said. I already didn't like the kid, and I hadn't even seen him yet. "Ryukaki?" I asked, spitting as I said his name. "Yeah, he's really good at tag." Jadusable replied. I laughed, no one was safe with Kelbris around. That's when Jadusable let go of my arm. "I'm it, aren't I?" "No! I paused the game!" I lied. Jadusable breathed a sigh of relief, and he grabbed my arm once again. After what felt like forever, Jadusable finally got to Ryukaki. We were in the field, a place that only the fourth and fifth graders use, so it was dangerous for us Kindergartners to be there. "Ryukaki!" Jadusable shouted, and finally this kid showed up. He was about Jadusable's height, which was a little taller than I was, and the way he stood already fueled hate within me. "Hey Jad." Ryukaki stated. Jad, no one calls him Jad, if anything, only I can call him Jad. That only fueled my hate even more. "This is my friend, Ben." Jadusable said. "You mean the one who isn't that good at tag?" he asked, and laughed. Not good at tag, I'll show him. "Let's see about that, Ryukaki, let's play, I'm it." I dove after him, and he agilely side stepped, and sprinted towards the play ground. Instead of just lying there and laughing, like I usually would, I rolled, and got back up. I chased after him with a speed that made me look like a fifth grader. We got to the playground fairly quick, and Ryukaki was hiding again, but very poorly. I looked over at Kelbris, who was still sitting down. I signaled for him to come to me. Kelbris stood up, and walked over to me. "You see that kid?" I asked, pointing at Ryukaki. "Kelbris sees!" the big guy stated. "Get him." I commanded. Kelbris walked over to where Ryukaki was hiding. He knocked on the playground equipment, and when Ryukaki moved to look in, Kelbris grabbed him. I couldn't believe the big oaf actually completed the task! I sprinted over to Ryukaki, and tagged him. "Your it." I said. Kelbris smiled, and dropped Ryukaki, and walked away, but I heard him mutter something, probably at Alex: "I'm knocking at your door next." The bell for recess rang, and all the kids sprinted back into the school, and I went into the class room, smiling. Finally I ended a recess not it. Category:Writing Category:2012 Category:Within Hubris